Fan Girls Anonymous
by RatedRCouture
Summary: These WWE fan girls recall how they became members of the group Fan Girls Anonymous. HIATUS
1. Chapter One

Title: Fan Girls Anonymous.

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: These WWE fan girls recall how they became members of the group Fan Girls Anonymous.

Warning: The OCs in the different stories may…fuck may, **WILL** be annoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone just the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One:

She watched him, she loved doing that. She loved the way he looked into the crowed, how he always kissed his dog tags before his match. How when he smiled his dimple would show. He had the sexiest dimples that made her moan as she drooled when he came on the camera. She knew that tonight, when he would look into the crowed he would look directly at her. And it would be love at first sight, and then he would eventually propose to her and she'd be Mrs. Cena. She wasn't a super fan, and she wasn't obsessive. She was a fan girl, she'd fight for John Cena if someone even dared diss him, and she'd do anything just to touch him. She knew that she wasn't like all his other fans – he would see something special in her. Something he'd never seen in anyone he's ever met.

Even though Holly was a fan girl. She'd never admit that. She wrote and read the fanfiction, brought all his DVDs and his CD, watched all his matches, all of 5 Questions, brought all his posters and day dreamed all day about him. In school her grades were slipping, because during class she would dream of the way that John would propose to her. She knew he would, one day. One day when she was old enough, she was only 17, but that was okay. She would be 18 soon, and then move to West Newbury. She only wanted to move to West Newbury because _he_ was from there (But, he lived in Tampa, she knew that of course). And tonight would just make everything better; she was going to a Raw house show in her home town and John would be there.

Holly finished the last touches on her John Cena sign she was making it read 'Mrs. Cena.' She knew John would see it and blush, he would just fall at her feet.

'_You can't see me, my time is now.'_

Holly's cell phone rang, she picked it up. "I love it when you call…whoever you are." She had no idea who called, but she loved listening to her John Cena ring tone.

"It's me, Angel."

"Hey, girly, what's up? Are you ready to see my fine ass husband tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for the house show. But, one day girl, you know that Cena's going to get married right?"

"Duh, I'll be at the wedding in my white wedding dress, you can just call me the bride." Holly smiled at that thought.

"If you're not banned and hit with a restraining order, that is."

"Who would do that to me?"

Angel sighed. "I don't know, wonder who." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, I love John and he loves me. Just doesn't know it yet."

"And he never will know that."

"Angel, don't bring me down. Ugh, when we go tonight all those other whores better not be all over him. Especially those diva hoes. They should be banned from wrestling."

"If you can call what they do wrestling, but some of them are good."

"Yeah, but they work too closely with John."

"Remember when John and Maria kissed?"

"Ugh, Angel…I don't want to talk about this. I was worried for weeks about if he got something. You know, STDS…blah, blah, blah."

"Yes, you were…after you had spent nearly three days crying in your room claiming John cheated on you."

"He did! But, I forgave him. And we're back together now."

"I wanted to tell you that I was researching on the computer and there's this number for this group FGA - Fan Girls Anonymous."

"But…I don't think you're a fan girl."

"No, not me. You."

"Whatever, just be here on time with the car."

"Yup, bye Holly, but I do think you sho--." Holly hung up the phone before her cousin could finish that line.

XxX

John Cena's music played and Holly and the rest of John Cena fans went wild. There was an occasional boo, but it was drowned out by the loud cheering. John made his way to the ring and Holly was still jumping up and down. John was being interviewed on Carlito's Cabana and it was silent as he was about to speak.

"THE CHAMP IS HER---" John was cut off by a loud scream in the audience.

"JOHN! JOHN! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" Holly held up her sign and continued to jump up and down.

"Sit down, I can't see!" someone from behind her spoke.

Holly didn't listen she just continued to look at John who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face. The look in his eye wasn't one of love at first sight but more like 'are you serious? you're crazy'.

"Look Cena!" Carlito spoke into his microphone. "It's your biggest fan!" Carlito pointed to Holly and laughed.

Holly sat down in her seat and nearly sunk to the floor. How could this happen? Holly felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew it was Angel. Holly shrugged Angel's hand off her shoulder and then ran up the steps and to the nearest exit.

The show then continued.

XxX

The show was over almost an hour ago and Holly was just making her way thru the parking lot.

"Hey, kid!" a voice yelled from behind her. Holly and Angel turned around and Holly's eyes widened.

"O. M. G!" She used chat speak. "You're John Cena! I…it's love at first sight isn't it!"

John looked at her. "You know, I…I'm going to go." John turned around. He was going to tell her he was sorry for what happened, but that crazed look in her eyes scared him off.

"But I love you. Don't leave me! HAVE MY KIDS!" Holly wanted to mentally smack herself for what she said, Angel gasped.

"Holly!" Angel told her cousin, as her cheeks tinted a light pink in embarrassment of being seen with her cousin.

"I didn't mean it John, I'm so sorry." Holly told him.

"It's okay." John said as he walked away from her. 'Maybe if I walk away slowly…' he thought as he continued to walk away from the girl he considered a nutcase.

John stopped as he felt a tingle in his nose. He took a clean napkin out of his jacket pocket and then sneezed into the napkin. He blew his nose and then proceeded to drop the napkin on the ground. He then walked away.

Holly glued her eyes to the napkin but waiting until John Cena left the sight.

"Don't even think about it!" But it was too late; Holly ran to the napkin and picked it up. She held it in her hands and then rubbed it against her cheek.

"This symbolizes John's love for me. He left me this napkin on purpose."

Angel looked at Holly like she was crazy before walking over to the car shaking her head. Holly needed help…she needed help really quick. Holly was a fan girl, and she wouldn't admit it.

"First step to being a fan girl is not admitting you are one. Denial, denial, denial." Angel quoted from FGA site.

----

A/n: Ah, let the flames begin. I've noticed the amount of fan girls on this site lately and it inspired this fanfic. Not to mention just going thru all the story summaries and can tell that mostly all of the OCs were Mary Sues. Not to mention almost all of them are JohnOC, RandyOC, JeffOC. Which, I can say I'm guilty of too, I have a Jeff story (The Will) and used to write so many JohnOC fics on my old account. So, I'm not excusing my actions either. I'm just saying, can't we…you know, try to I don't know, maybe just get more original and have most story options. An OC can only be with John Cena oh so many times (and have the same plot as well.). And, when did Jorrie and Stacy/RKO pairings make a come back? I actually think it's awesome to have those kinda stories on here because it reminds me of how things used to be. Now, if only the stories were actually good to the point they are readable. Once again, let the flaming begin.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone just the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Two:

"…and I just love the way he chews his gum!" Cilla told her friends as they were in line for lunch at school.

"Who is this guy again?" Cilla's friend Alicia asked.

Cilla got a lustful look in her eyes as she was at the front of the line. "Ken. But, only I can call him that. It's Mr. Kennedy to everyone else." She warned.

"Four fifty." The lunch lady told Cilla.

"For this mess?" Julia questioned. "Please. You can't keep raising the prices. Last week it was two dollars."

"I can do anything I want, Missy."

"It's Julia not Missy, and whatever." Julia snapped. She and her two friends handed the lady the money before heading over to their usual table.

"Okay, so back to the convo about Ken."

"I told you!" Cilla snapped as she pushed her deep brown hair from her face. "Only I can call him Ken."

"What about his mother? What is she going to call him?"

"She can call him…ugh, I don't care what she calls him, as long as I can call him mine."

"I thought you were going to call him Ken." Julia said smugly.

"Shut up, Julia!" Julia rolled her eyes but Cilla continued to speak. "I read on dot com."

"Dot com?" Alicia asked. "What site is that?"

Out of all the girls, Alicia wasn't a wrestling fan.

"WWE dot com, and well Ken has a signing here today starting at 2:30."

"We don't get out of school until 2:15."

"It's at the mall; I think we could make it. We just need to skip." Cilla took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"We cheer practice." Alicia told her friend.

"We can skip." Julia told them. Alicia gave her a 'shut up or I'll kill you'. "We're just going over cartwheels."

"I don't like wrestling or anything to do with it! So, no I'm so not going." 

"But it's Ken! If you don't come with me then…then…that just shows you don't value our friendship."

"I'm not sneaking out. I have art class next! I love art!" Alicia objected.

"And you always wonder why you're the wallflower." Cilla stood up.

"Come on Cilla, we don't need to skip. You don't have to see him!"

"You don't understand!" the fan girl put her hands firmly on the table and glared at her friend.

"Understand what?" Alicia asked. "Your fan girlness? The fact you obsess over someone you know you can't be with…? … You do know you can't be with him right?"

Cilla pushed her lunch off the table and then stood on top of it. Everyone who heard the lunch tray hit the floor gave her their complete attention.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Cilla yelled. "It's people like Alicia Barker that makes it hard for people like me!"

"Miss. Thomas! What is the meaning for this?" Principal White asked.

"I AM IN LOVE! WITH A MAN…Who has a nice ass!"

"Pricilla Thomas!" Another teacher yelled, but Cilla paid them no mind.

"He has cute teeth and a cute face! He's sweet and awesome and he fights for what he wants. Unlike some people in the business. Oh, and he loves gum! Oh, and he's from Greenbay, Wisconsin. He is famous! And I will be his love and I will have his kids!"

"Miss. Thom---."

"Shut up Principal White! I'm talking about my love! I will go to him, to be with him and when I meet him today I will ask for his room key and we will make hot passionate bubble gum microphone love!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Cilla as if she was taking drugs and had been drinking.

"Whatever she's on…I don't want to mess with it." Julia whispered to Alicia.

"Miss. Thomas! You're getting detention for the rest of the year! Right after your two week suspension!"

"It's okay…suspend me! Because then I will go to my love and fulfill my wifely duties. Because I am…Cilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!" Cilla yelled. "Kennedyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"MISS. THOMAS!"

"It's Mrs. Kennedy…or Anderson, really. But, I prefer Kennedy!" Cilla puffed out her chest proudly before security guards ran in and yanked her off the table.

"LET GO! LET GOOOOO! KEN WOULDN'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! HE WOULDN'T. LET GOOOOOO!" Two of the guards held Cilla by her arms and dragged her out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was silent for a second before everyone began laughing, all besides Julia and Alicia who had left the cafeteria in embarrassment. It was clear to them and the other cheerleaders that Cilla would be off the cheer squad.

----

"Young lady! I can't believe you would do that." Cilla's mother said as she was driving in the car to bring Cilla home. Cilla didn't pay her mother any attention but stared at the clock instead. It was nearly 1pm.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Cilla?"

Cilla looked at her mom at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I LOVE KENNEDY!" Cilla yelled.

Cilla's mom stopped the car suddenly and then looked at her daughter. "No you don't. You need therapy!"

"Therapy? Ugh, I already had it for three years."

"Apparently it didn't work." Cilla's mom continued to drive and it was no more than 18 minutes later when they arrived home.

"Mom, I have to be somewhere." Cilla told her mom as they walked into their house.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're grounded!"

"Oh come on, mother. I need to be there! I have to!"

"Where?"

"The mall. It's a Ken signing."

"And do you get to actually talk to him?"

"YES!"

"For how long?" Cilla's mother smirked.

"I don't know, until security rushes me away, I guess."

"Okay, but after that you're grounded for a month! You better come straight home!" Cilla mom thought _'if he sees the real her…he'll hate her and hopefully tells her to fuck off, that way she can get him out of her system after she sees it's not love at all.'_

----

Cilla glared at some girl talking with Ken. She was the fourth one in the line and just seeing the girl talking with him made her pissed. Once the girl was finished talking with Ken and got her autograph, she was walking past Cilla, Cilla stuck out her foot and the girl went crashing down to the ground.

"Ow!" the girl cried. "Mommy! Mommy!" tears fell out of her eyes.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Cilla told her as she bent down. "Next time," she whispered. "Don't talk to him again, or it'll be worst."

"B-But…I'm only 10." She told her with tears coming down her eyes, the 10 year old glared. "He doesn't want you anyway. He has a girlfriend!" The girl's mom rushed up to her daughter.

"I'm sorry lady."

"It's okay, it's okay."

Cilla got back in line and hid her smirk. Who did that 10 year old girl think she was? Ha, like she was going to steal Ken's heart. Cilla would, she didn't even care about Ken's fiancé, Shawn. Yeah, she knew all about her, but please, Shawn had nothing on her. Soon Ken would know that.

After glaring at all the girls that talked to Ken, it was finally Cilla's turn. She grinned as she walked to Ken.

"Hi, Ken!" Cilla told him.

He looked up at her and chewed on his gum. "Hello, I'm Mrrrrrrrrr."

"KENNEDY! I know!" Cilla squealed.

"You could've let me finished."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Oh, wow…" Ken trailed off.

"What? You just recognized my beauty? Do you Ken…feel the love?" Cilla asked in a mystic voice. She smiled, showing her teeth.

"Uh, no. Actually, you have something green in your teeth."

Cilla frowned.

"Autograph?" he questioned.

"Yes." Cilla took a deep breath. "Ken, do you feel anything! Anything at all?"

"I feel that I'm talking to someone who has a few screws loose. Other than that, I feel…emotions."

"ANYTHING FOR ME?!" Cilla yelled.

Ken stopped signing her autographed picture of him and looked up to Cilla. "I have a fiancée, what are you? 13?"

"14!" She told him.

"Interesting…"

"I may only be 14, but I'm all woman. An all American woman." Cilla leaned forward to put her non existence breast to his eye level.

Kennedy laughed. "Can you get those little gum drops out of my face?"

Cilla glared.

"Take this and go." He handed her the autograph.

"Not until you give me your room key." Cilla told him.

Ken looked behind his table to two huge guys who were looking forward. "Security."

The guys looked at him and he pointed to Cilla.

"No…I'm not crazy!" Cilla yelled at them as she moved forward, and clung onto Ken.

The security guards pulled her off of him as they dragged her out of the building. Cilla screamed: "But I didn't even tell him about the children! KEN! I need to know what kind of gum you chewwwwwwwwwww! KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Second step to being a fan girl: Getting hauled out by security by causing a scene.

A/n: Chapter Two! I'm so glad it's finally complete. Thanks for the reviews. I don't know who's going to be in the next chapter but I'm thinking either Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton or Batista. Most likely Jeff Hardy, but I dunno. Does anyone even know about what kinda gum Ken chews? This chapter isn't really funny but I loved the cafeteria scene! Hope y'all liked this chap, oh and I'd like to thank Ashley for giving me some awesome ideas for this chap! - Tiffany


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone just the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Three:

**9:32AM.**

Lola smiled from her car as she peered out of her parked car window with binoculars. _He_ was eating his breakfast at the small café. _He_ had ordered black coffee and a bagel, and _he_ had brought the red bull he drank with his coffee.

Lola heard a snoring sound coming from the passenger seat and she turned and hit her sister in the arm.

"Wake up!" Lola hissed.

"Ugh, Lola, let me sleep. Bad enough I'm here with you stalking him."

_Him_. Lola smiled at the thought. "Whatever. Jeff Hardy is so worth it." She continued to look thru the binoculars.

"Why don't you go over and talk to him?"

"I stalk, I don't socialize."

"Yeah, because if you socialized with him instead of stalking him, it would make you sane. Heaven forbid." The girl, Carmen, rolled her eyes.

"Shudd up."

**10:53AM. **

"Look at how he runs." Lola remarked.

"Yeah, he better run faster so he can burn off all his fat rolls." Carmen replied as she flipped thru a playboy magazine.

"He's not fat!"

"Uh huh. Fat and ugly."

"He is not! He's so beautiful."

"I bet you like his hair too."

"I do."

"Please, we all know that's his way of coming out. Gay pride!" Carmen laughed.

"Coming from the lesbian."

"I have gaydar okay?"

"Ugh!" Lola continued to watch Jeff, ignoring Carmen's giggling as she went thru the playboy magazine.

**11:04AM**

"You bore me; I'm going to go get a hotdog." Carmen stood and walked over to the concession stand.

"A hotdog please and a diet soda."

"I'll also take a hotdog, and can you total the price together." Someone from behind Carmen spoke.

Carmen turned around and looked at _him_. "I'm not paying for it."

"I am, don't worry." He told her as he looked her up and down.

"Whatever." Carmen rolled her eyes. "Why are you checking me out?"

"Why do you have an attitude?"

"I'm a lesbian, and besides you're dating Beth."

"How do you know?"

"Girl on the park bench, 10 O'clock." Carmen said as she watched the hot dog man. "My sister. She's your stalker."

The man handed both Jeff and Carmen their hot dogs, and Carmen her soda. Carmen looked at Jeff who went into his pocket to pay the man.

"Thanks." Carmen turned around and walked back to Lola. Lola looked at her sister with her mouth opened.

"What?" Carmen looked at her sister. "Why are you watching me eat? Is this entertainment for you?"

"You just talked to Jeff Hardy."

"And he paid for my food too." Carmen added. "You're such an obsessed psycho."

Lola glared at her sister, she was so jealous. Carmen could tell. "You know, nothing happened. Lesbian remember?"

The fan girl looked around the park but couldn't find him. "I lost him."

"Not all you've lost." Carmen mumbled.

"You say something?"

"Yes, actually."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, hun. Actions speak louder than words." Carmen smiled at her sister.

**2:35PM**

"Okay, so I've finally found him." Lola called her sister on her cell phone.

"That's nice." Carmen replied yawning.

"He's at Lexington Gym."

"Okay. Good for him."

"I wonder what he's doing there."

"…"

"Carmen, you there?"

"Yes, and to answer your question, he went to the gym…so, what do people do when they go to a gym?"

"Ohh. He's going to check out hot guys?" Lola asked confused.

"No, that's what you do. But, with the gayness thing, it wouldn't surprise me."

Lola laughed. "Oh, I get it. He's going to work out."

Carmen gave a fake laugh. "Yeah. Who would've thought."

"But didn't he run earlier?"

"Maybe he wants to lift?"

"Whatever. Hey, I'm outside the gym, want to catch a bus here and chill with me?"

"Unlike you, sis. I have a life. And stalking isn't apart of it."

"Come on, please?"

"No! And besides, I'm not wasting my money on bus fair. I have a car. Bad enough I have to put gas in the damn thing."

"Oh, come on."

"Ya know. While you like to stalk, I like to study for college exams. While you like to e-stalk, I like to listen to music. While you like to wiki-stalk, I like to go out on dates with girls I'll actually have a chance with. While you like t--."

"I get it, stalking is my life and you're just…"

"Trying to get through college and make something of myself. Good girl, you've got it."

"Oh, I'll call you back later. He's coming out of the gym now."

"Hey, when you come home can you bring me a slim jim?" Carmen and Lola lived together.

"How can you think of a slim jim at a time like this?"

"I love my slimy Js." Carmen laughed. "I got to go _One Life to Live_ just came back from commercial."

"You and your soap operas."

"You know it. Bye."

The line went dead.

Lola kept her eyes on Jeff as a smile formed on her lips. He got into his car and then drove away. Lola followed him.

----

In Jeff's car, he looked at his rearview mirror and his eyes widened. He looked on the road and then turned a corner. He looked back to his mirror and seen that the person behind him had also turned the corner. Jeff picked up his cell phone and called his older brother.

"Hey, Jeff. Can I call you back…" Matt moaned. "Later? I'm in the middle of, yeah, right there baby."

"Uh, yeah. Bye, bro." Jeff hung up his phone clearly disgusted. Jeff then dialed someone else's number.

"Hello?"

"I think I'm being stalked." Jeff turned left.

"Dude, that sucks. Is she hot? It is a she right?"

"Randy! It doesn't matter if she's hot. She's fucking scary!"

"That ugly, huh?"

"I don't know, I'm not exactly lookin', man. What do I do?"

"Get to the hotel and then if she come in, call the police."

"Alright." Jeff replied as he drove to the hotel.

----

**3: 47PM**

Lola followed Jeff, and when he got into the hotel she didn't come in. She took out her cell phone.

"What, Lola?"

"Carmen, can you bring me my sexy red Victoria's Secret lingerie."

"Ugh, please don't tell me you have plans to sleep with him."

"I'm not telling you anything. Besides, I have the perfect plan. I'm going to go to his hotel room after Raw and then when he gets there I'll be wearing my lingerie."

"I got an idea, why don't you go a step further and just…be naked when he goes in there? Naked is your friend. Naked is good."

"Naked is perfect! Thanks, Car. I knew deep down you supported my stalkerness!" Lola hung up the phone.

----

**12:45AM**

Lola laid in Jeff's hotel room completely naked. She had gotten the number from Mike who was the manager of the hotel. She had slipped him a Benjamin.

"I'm so glad I got that bikini wax." Lola mumbled to herself as she heard a click come from the door. This was it. Jeff was about to come in.

The door opened and the person walked in. That person wasn't Jeff. Lola screamed, and so did that person. That person was…Umaga.

Third Step to being a fan girl: Stalking is only a crime if you get caught. So, please. Stalk wisely.

-----

A/n: Surprise! Umaga. YAY! Lol. Yeah, I dunno what I was thinking about this chapter. I don't think it's that funny, well it is. But, not…really, lol. If that makes sense. I do love Carmen, and sorry if I offended anyone with anything. Oh and thanks for all the support on this story. I really appreciate it and the reviews make me smile. Who should I do next?


End file.
